âmes soeurs
by Evyheartway
Summary: Traduction de here in the afterlife, only that matters Severus Rogue & Lily Evans : retrouvailles et pardon dans l’au-delà


Ames sœurs : dans l'au-delà c'est tout ce qui compte.

Traduction de _here in the afterlife, only that matters_

Severus Rogue & Lily Evans : retrouvailles et pardon dans l'au-delà

Les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.. je ne fait que m'amuser avec eux.

Comme d'autres fans du personnage de Severus Rogue, j'ai eu besoin de réconfort après la lecture des reliques de la mort.

Cela m'a conduit à écrire…

Bonne lecture..

« Regardez …moi »

…des yeux verts…

_Lily me pardonneras tu jamais ? J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour tenter de rectifier mes torts…_

Ensuite tout était noir, d'un noir profond. Et ce fût comme s'il volait, fonçant à toute allure dans l'obscurité.

_J'espère au moins que vous réussirez Potter ! Débarrassez le monde de ce seigneur des ténèbres qui t'as tuée Lily…_

La douleur monstrueuse s'était évanouie. Il sentit qu'il était allongé sur un sol. C'était doux et chaud. Il avait l'impression d'être entouré de lumière éclatante, mais pas éblouissante non plus. Il porta ses mains à son cou, là ou les crochets du serpent l'avaient mordu. Il ne sentait aucune blessure, ni sang, ni même une cicatrice.

_Alors ça y est je suis mort. Ceci est l'au-delà._

Il ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux verts l'observaient, rayonnant d'amour comme il ne l'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

_Lily !_

Il essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche pour le moment.

« Sev…tu es sauf maintenant…» dit la voix ravissante de Lily

Les yeux verts se rapprochèrent et une main balaya ses cheveux de son visage. Des lèvres douces touchèrent son front en un baiser léger. Il tressaillit dans tout son corps à ce contact.

« Lily » réussit il enfin à articuler. Il se redressa en position assise et la dévisagea.

_Est ce le paradis ? Se pourrait il qu'elle m'attendait ?_

Lily était agenouillée à ses cotés, au bord des larmes.

« Lily, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?... » Gémit-il ?

_Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer_

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes. « Sev ! Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée pour tout ce que tu as souffert. Je suis désolée d'avoir été si dure avec toi ce jour ou tu m'a appelée sa..

« Chut.. » Severus mit un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Ne prononce pas ce mot, s'il te plait » chuchota-t-il

Des larmes coulaient maintenant le long de des joues de Lily. Il ressentit un besoin profond de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il ne le fit pas. Pas encore.

« J'ai mérité tout ça » dit-il doucement « j'aurais du t'écouter il y a longtemps, j'aurais du t'ouvrir mon cœur »

Il fit une pause et accrocha ses yeux verts dans ses yeux noirs.

« Je t'aime tant Lily…Le sait tu ?...je ne te l'ai jamais dit …j'aurai aimé l'avoir fait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard » dit-il gravement « mais j'étais trop borné et fier, j'avais trop peur.. » ajouta-t- il en secouant la tête faisant retomber des mèches noires devant sa figure.

« Sev » protesta-t-elle « te rejeter comme je l'ai fait ce soir la, c'était vraiment cruel de ma part. Tu étais humilié, tu as réagit excessivement »

Elle rechercha le contact de ses yeux à nouveau, et balaya ses cheveux noirs de son visage.

« Tout ce dont tu avais besoin, c'était d'être aimé…et de sentir combien tu avais de la valeur. Je ne l'ai pas compris à l'époque… » Elle ajouta tristement « les choses auraient pu être différentes …« Mais elle continua rapidement, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur des regrets.

« Tu as été tellement courageux, tu as fait bien plus que nécessaire pour rectifier tes erreurs. Tu es mort pour mon fils Sev ! »

_Tu es tellement miséricordieuse_

« Lily s'il te plait » il céda à son envie irrépressible et l'attira contre lui. Lily sanglotait maintenant dans ses bras. Il tenta de la réconforter, la caressant gentiment dans le dos.

« J'ai été atroce avec ton fils ! »

« Parce que c'était celui de James...ça du être une torture pour toi »

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, regardant dans ses yeux noirs brillants de larmes prêtes à jaillir. Elle demanda

« Alors tu me pardonnes Sev ? »

Il s'écria « MOI ? « TE pardonner ? » ..oh ma Lily,.mais c est moi qui supplie ton pardon. J'ai trahi notre amitié, j'ai rejoint le seigneur des ténèbres. Je t'ai apporté la mort, à toi et à ton mari » affirma t il avec force.

Il respirait bruyamment, et des larmes coulaient maintenant aussi le long de ses joues à lui.

Elle leva la tête. « je te pardonne Severus » dit elle, ses yeux verts le contemplant.

_Vraiment …tu me pardonnes…tu es tellement bienveillante avec moi Lily…j'ai attendu désespérément… ma vie entière pour ça._

Il se senti submergé de gratitude et d'amour. Elle approcha son visage encore plus près et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec ferveur.

_Je suis tellement … mais ne te fais pas d'illusions avec des rêves sans espoir_

« Et James ? » Severus recula légèrement, la douleur du désespoir et de la jalousie s'engouffrant en lui.

« Sev » répondit elle gentiment. « James est un très bon ami, il a été mon mari, le père de mon fils…j'ai du te perdre pour le comprendre mais.. » sa voix s'affermit » ma seule âme sœur, ça a toujours été toi Sev. Et ici, dans l'au-delà, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Severus en eu le souffle coupé, ses yeux noirs étincelaient.

« Tu veux dire ? » dit-il d'une voix très basse.

Il la regardait fixement, un sourcil levé, pas complètement sur de quoi croire ou espérer. ?

« Oui Sev…je t'aime » affirma t elle, ses yeux verts le transperçant directement jusqu' à son âme. « Et nous sommes ensemble maintenant et toujours »

« Toujours » il soupira, le dernier fardeau de douleur et d'amertume s'évaporant de lui. Une chaleur bienheureuse propagea dans tout son corps

_Un éternité de bonheur_

Il ajusta ses bras autour d'elle, et approchant son visage très lentement, l'embrassa sur les lèvres de tout son cœur et de toute son âme et elle s'abandonna à son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi étroitement enlacés, savourant d'être ensemble après avoir été si longtemps séparés.

Ils entendirent des voix, des cris de joie.

« Harry, il a réussi ! Et il a survécu ! »

_Ainsi le garçon Potter à réussi. Tous ces combats n'auront pas été vains._

Elle se leva et prit sa main pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Viens Sev , rejoignons les ! » dit elle en souriant.

Main dans la main ils marchèrent dans le brouillard blanc vers les clameurs. Le brouillard se dissipa et ils se retrouvèrent sur une pelouse verdoyante, comme celle de Poudlard par un après midi ensoleillé.

Puis il les vit, une foule de gens se félicitant. Ils s'approchèrent et il aperçu Remus Lupin et Tonks.

_Oh..Ainsi vous deux …_

Ensuite il vit Dumbledore, Sirius Black et James Potter. Ils étaient beaux et rayonnants, comme si la mort avait fait disparaître leurs soucis et leurs peines. Remarquant l'inconfort de Severus, Lily lui sourit, l'encourageant d'un regard.

Il étendit son bras autour de sa taille et ils s'avancèrent. Dumbledore vint vers eux le premier. Ses yeux bleus perçants fixés sur Severus, il posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je suis fier de vous Severus »

_Vous…Vieillard manipulateur…et votre fichu plus grand bien… votre plan a fonctionné.._

Mais ca colère était éteinte…envolée et il lui sourit en retour. Remus Lupin lui donna une brève accolade. James tendit lui une main que Severus prit maladroitement.

« Merci Rogue ! » dit il de façon appuyée et il fit un clin d'œil à Lily et Severus.

Il recula vers Sirius et ses amis.

Les yeux noirs de Severus cherchèrent les yeux verts de Lily. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire rayonnant, le remplissant de son amour.

…Sa Lily..toujours..


End file.
